


A Better Ending To Ready Player One.

by Hayley_Underwood_and_More



Category: Ready Player One - Ernest Cline
Genre: 'lying', Bisexual Character, F/F, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Living Together, Love, OASIS stinks, Oasis, Sadness, rich and famous, weird but cute
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-03 23:16:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11542470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hayley_Underwood_and_More/pseuds/Hayley_Underwood_and_More
Summary: Wade loves Art3mis of course, but there is a twist to their love affair...





	1. Forgive and Forget

**Author's Note:**

> This will be adjusted because I didn't finish the book yet so, I hope you understand.   
> Thank you,  
> Hayley_Underwood_and_More

I’m so excited to see Art3mis, I just hope she accepts me for who I am. I have a week till my flight takes off, so I have know idea where I’m going to stay. I just got kicked out of my apartment. So I’m probably going to stay near the airport, but i don’t know yet. I only have the cloths I am wearing and a little food. And It will take a while for my endorsement and work money to come in, so for right now I’ll have to save my money and have sparse my food too. 

I decided to login into my OASIS account. There was really no reason to look for eggs anymore, mostly because Art3mis won the contest. I wish she helped me. I would have shared the profit with her too, but I get it too late for that. I saw that there was a message from her in my inbox. I didn’t want to answer at first, mostly because she didn’t talk to me for a long time, but I thought it could be important, so I opened it. But instead it started like this,

 

_ Wade, _

_ I’m sorry for leaving you alone at Ogden’s party. I left because I thought that winning a contest was more important than having a really good friend. I’m sorry for saying that we should take a break, I just meant it as not talking for awhile. I’m sorry for not telling you anything about myself to you, when you told me everything about yourself. I’m sorry for not helping you find they eggs, I thought that winning a contest was more important than having a great friend. I’m so sorry for everything that I’ve done, I understand if you don’t want to be my friend anymore. I don’t deserve a great friend like you. _

_ From, _

_ Arty  _

 

As soon as I read the first line I started bawling. I now it sounds cheesey, but that just made me love her more. Right after I finished reading the letter she sent me I messaged her.

 

Parzival: Hey, I just read you letter

Parzival: I accept you apology

Parzival: And I’m sorry too, for asking too many questions, fighting with you, and not being happy for you when you won. I hope you can forgive me too.

Parzival: So whatcha say wanna be buddies again.

Art3mis:...

Art3mis: Are… Are you sure you want to be friends with me after all I’ve done to you?

Parzival: Yes! Of course I want to be friends with you! You’re funny, competitive, pretty, and overall a BOSS!!!

Art3mis: You...You really think so?

Parzival: Yes I know so!

Art3mis: Ok then We can be Friends again! 

Parzival: Arty, I… I gotta tell you something,

Parzival: ...

Art3mis: So what is it?

Parzival: How would you feel If I told you I could come and visit you?

Art3mis: YES! Oh yes please come and visit me as soon as you can!

Parzival: Well, I kinda already have a fight for next Thursday…

Art3mis: REALLY? You’re officially the best person in the whole in world!

Parzival: Well thank you I try very hard, you know.

Art3mis: Yeah, sure. So I’ll pick you up on Thursday at the airport?

Parzival: Yes, get there by 6:45. I land at 7:30, my gate A13.

Art3mis: Ok, So I’ll see you then?

Parzival: Yep see you then.

Chatlog ends. 8.13. 2045-04:32:56 OST

 

I really couldn’t wait to see Art3mis. I just hope she understands me...  


	2. Take it or leave it

Me and Art3mis talked a lot the past few days. We talked about almost everything, from retro 80’s pop music to which pop culture references we liked the best. God, am I excited to see her. I can’t wait to play all our favorite video games together and tell stupid ghost stories all night to each other. I have a little less than two days until I have to get on my flight, I should probably get a hotel and clean up. But my money still hasn’t come in yet so until them I’ll be living in this cardboard box by the airport until that happens. Then Art3mis message me,

 

Art3mis: Hey, what’s up?

Parzival: Eh, Nothing much. Hows about you.

Art3mis: Nothing much ether. 

Art3mis: Mostly just get ready for your royal egg hunter to get here…

Parzival: Are you talking about me, Aw thank you so much. ;)

Art3mis: No problem, anyway, how many more day do  _ I  _ have to wait before my loyal gunther companion gets here.

Parzival: Two days, take it or leave it.

Art3mis: I’ll take it but not happily.

Parzival: Hey, at least my money is going to good use, :)>.

Art3mis: You’re so funny! I have to buy some things, so I’ll talk to you later.

Parzival: Ok, ttyl bestie, ;) 

Art3mis: Never do that again...

Parzival: Ok, Arty, :p

Art3mis: You're too funny, Wade. No but really I got to go.

Parzival: Ok talk to you later Arty.

Art3mis: Bye, Wade. 

Chatlog ends. 8.15.2045 - 09:42:12 OST

 

As She logged off the chat, I lingered over it a bit. I don’t know what it is. I love Art3mis, but I don’t know if this is right. I’m not what she thinks I am. I’m blonde with curly locks, and have hazel eye’s. I’m about 5’7. My body figure is kind of a diamond shape. Which is nothing like my avatar. My avatar’s height, is around 5’11. My character's hair is a darker blonde than mine. Plus the OASIS avatars don’t really have body shapes. 

 

After I thought about it, I still felt weird and decided to worry about that right now. Just then Aech, message me asking if I wanted to hang in the basement so I said yes. 


	3. Ticking Time

YES! I have two hours until my flight takes off. Arty message me asking if I wanted to go in a private chat room to talk before I got on the plane to leave, and of course I said yes.

“Hey Wade” Art3mis said laying on a couch she had.

“Hey..” I said just as I flopped on the couch.

“You sound exhausted.”

“You got that right, I’m like on five hours of sleep today, I can’t wait to get some Z’s on the plane.”

“Well, Wade you are welcome to sleep as long as you want when you get to my house.” Art3mis said with a cute smile.

“YES… PLEASE…”

There was was silence in the air for a good five minutes, then I decided to kind of confront Arty and tell her the semi-truth.

“Arty… I got to tell you something,” I said with a concerned voice, but I could tell she heard the constraint and concern in my voice.

“Yeah, what’s wrong?” She answered. I didn’t want to tell her the complete truth because I was afraid that she would want to talk to me anymore, and I really didn’t want that.

“When you meet me... I’m… hm… I’m nothing like what you think I am”

“Don’t be silly, just because you not have abs, or a big…” I cut her off

“That’s not what I meant, I don’t look anything like my avatar does”

“Oh,” She took a long pause, this got me nervous because I thought she would ask more questions, or something.

“That’s ok, I don’t look anything like my avatar ether.” I was confused by this, I didn’t know if she was trying to make me feel better our she actually met it. But I didn’t question her.

“So, Wade what do you want to when you get here?”

“You know what, I haven’t really thought about it that much, do you have any ideas, Arty?” I could tell take she had some kind of idea from a little smile she gave me.

“Well, I do have some wicked video games, awesome 80’s movies, and some cool board games too, so we have some options.”

“I think I’m gonna like your house,” I was genuinely excited now

“I think you will too.” After she said that I saw the alarm I set for ten minutes before my plane took off, and sighed. I wanted to stay and talk with Art3mis, and not have to wait about three hours to she her in real life.

“Arty, I have ten minutes to board the plane, so I’ll see you in three hours.”  
“Okey-doke, I have to get there but 6;45 and pick you up at 7:30 right?”

“Yep,” I answered her “See you later,”

“Wait, as I turned around to she what she wanted, she can over hugged me, kissed me on the cheek, and whispered in my ear, “I love you”,


End file.
